My Husband To Be
by mixedfic
Summary: Wolfram and Yuuri are finally getting married and Wolfram has vanished, where can he be? Join Yuuri as he looks for his Husband To Be. WolframxYuuri Shonen-ai


Hey guys, I wrote this due to me not writing alot on the others so this is a little filler till I finish the others.

Hope you like.

**My Husband to be**

It was the day when they were meant to be married and here the bri—no wait I mean the second groom was no where to be seen.

Oh you must be thinking what the hell am I blabbering about, well to tell you the truth I am to be married in less that 4 hours and my husband is no where to be found. I have been looking for him for the past 30 minutes—no wait make that 31 minutes. Where is he?!

Ah oh yeah I forgot to mention my name, my name is Yuuri Shibuya. Well actually my name is longer than that but that's not the matter at the moment. My husband, yes I am male too just in case, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, is at the moment, as I said before, missing. And he has to nerve to call me cheater!

…

…...

………

**WAIT A MINUTE! IS HE CHEATING ON ME??**

Excuse me for a minute and change into author mode because I really can't think when I'm angry.

**Author's POV**

Yuuri stormed out of the painting room and walked straight to where Conrad was training with his soldiers.

"CONRAD!" screamed Yuuri as he reached the older man.

"Your Majesty I know you have a pretty loud voice but please do not use it when you are standing right beside me." Conrad stated. This was one side of Conrad Yuuri had not seen, he was acting mean and sarcastic?!

"Ok that was odd but that's not what I am here for…I need to know where Wolfram is do you have any idea?" Yuuri desperately wanted to know and hoped that Conrad would know the answer to his question.

"Yes actually I have seen Wolfram today I saw him training his soldiers this morning, but after I came to train mine he said he needed to do something and requested if I wouldn't mind training his along with mine, and that was the last time I saw him." Conrad finished with a smile.

Yuuri was disappointed but hoped Conrad knew where he went, but ended up with a dead end since Wolfram told nothing to the older man about his whereabouts to where he was going.

As Yuuri left the premises of the training grounds he realized that Conrad had called him 'Your Majesty' rather than Yuuri.

"CONRAD!" he shouted from a far distance, getting his godfathers attention.

"YES YOUR MAJESTEY?"

"ITS YUURI!" he shouted and fled off to find his husband to be, but unnoticed by the young king that he was being followed by a person in the shadows.

Yuuri POV

I have been looking all over for Wolfram, I even looked under our bed! Hmm…where could he be?

While thinking of places where Wolfram could be, I didn't realize that I had walked right towards Greta's playing room. Ah! Maybe he's here.

As I walked into her playing room, "Greta…" I called but unfortunately no one was there. Well that's odd; shouldn't the room door be locked if no one is here?

I slowly walked out of the play room closing the door behind me, but as I turned around I was met a pair of ember eyes looking furious. It was WOLFAM!

"Wolfr-" before I could even speak Wolfram had me cornered to the wall, kissing me furiously. After, what felt like an eternity, Wolfram broke away leaving me breathless. I looked at him with curiosity as to why he did that, but all that was returned was the same furious look as before.

"What's wrong? Why are you so furious?" I finally got my breath back to ask.

"What wrong! You're asking me that! Where have you **BEEN**!" Wolfram was mad, that much was said, but what the hell is he talking about? Haven't I been looking for him?!

"Wait a minute…what are you talking about?! I have been looking for **YOU** since I woke up!" I replied, emphasizing on the word you.

"Please! Now don't tell me you didn't notice the note I left on the side table?!" Wolfram exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest and giving me the look that clearly states 'you lie you die'.

"Ummm…What note?" Ok now I was confused, there was a note on the bedside table? Did I even look at the bedside table?

"You mean you never saw the note, that said for you to meet me in the gardens?" Wolfram asked calming down a bit, and giving me a confused look.

"No I never saw a note, cause I didn't bother looking for anything, anywhere in the room because you never left me in bed alone before, so I got worried and a bit jealous, thought I don't know why, maybe it was instinct? Hmmm…." As I went on blabbering I didn't notice that Wolfram was shedding tears until I felt something drop on my head and looked up to find Wolfram crying with a smile on his face.

"Wolfram what's wrong? Did I say something I wasn't suppose to?" I was getting worried, Wolfram never cries, well except one occasion but that was explainable but why now?

"You idiot! I'm crying because I am happy that you worry about me." I was shocked, Wolfram thought I didn't care about him. WHAT!

I wiped away Wolfram's tears and smiled at him and said "I love you Wolfram, and of course I would be worried about you, you're my adorable husband to be." At this statement Wolfram grinned and gave me a peck on my lips and said "Don't forget it hanachoko."

"I won't."

* * *

REVIEW!! PLEASE NO FLAMES!!


End file.
